


Closer

by BallBallIceBall



Category: Fantastic beast and where to find them
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallBallIceBall/pseuds/BallBallIceBall





	Closer

他牵着他的手，缓缓步入Scamander大宅的主卧。

 

烛光低垂，十六根蜂蜡在半空中飘浮，琥珀与雪松的味道静静地弥散在秋天的夜晚。男人的手指稳定，有力，温暖，而Newt甚至不能理解，为什么他的兄长对此一丝不安也无。

“紧张？”Theseus转过头来看他，与他交握的手指紧了一紧。

十六岁的少年犹豫着点点头，目光向他一瞥，便迅速低下头。他的无所适从像秋天的静电那般显著，无处不在，无需言语。

Theseus知晓他的弟弟：那是Newt紧张时的典型特征。而他不怪他，因为即使是他自己，亦有难得的茫然。任何寻常的兄弟，都不会像他们这般，被一个婚约捆绑；任何的寻常兄弟，都不会如他们这般，因为母亲的一个遗愿而即将上床做爱，更深地结合。即使是纯血的家族里，偶尔也会有人介意伦理。

所以他只是将手放在少年的肩膀上，不轻不重地捏了捏，语气宽和：“放松些，Newt。你会没事的。”

Newt局促地点了点头，神色却仍然不安。他攥着宽松柔软的白色睡袍，重心在两脚之间时不时变换着，然后忽然开口：“真的—真的会没事的吗？”在男人陡然聚拢在他身上的强烈视线下，他的声线结巴得更厉害了，“我的意思是.......我...我不知道要怎么做。”

他的哥哥看着他，挑起半边的眉毛：“你是指做爱？”

Newt的脸颊立刻因为他直白的语句而烧红起来。他点头，舌头如樱桃梗般打着结：“……是，是的。”

“我以为你看过你的动物们之间的......活动。”Theseus的目光十分耐人寻味。

“我——我是看过！我......我不是不知道怎么做，我明白这项，呃，这项活动需要的步骤，我还写过球遁鸟的交配观察日志；但那不是说我真的——”少年的耳尖已经红得不能更红，他脸颊上的雀斑几乎像是火焰上跳动的金色火星，在低柔的橘色烛光下显得鲜明而可爱。Newt飞快地偷瞄了他的兄长一眼，又飞快地躲开了，像一只胆怯的鹿，“……你明白我的意思吗，Theseus？”

 

“明白。”Theseus看着他，深深的蓝眼睛凝视着另一双绿的。那不是嘲笑，或是调笑，而是一位兄长的唇边安抚的、温柔的、被逗乐了的细微弧度。“你十六岁，看过一堆动物交配，却毫无经验。还是个处子。”

“……而你不是？”

“哦Newt，”这一回，Theseus真的笑了，“我今年24岁了，你觉得呢？嗯哼，我的弟弟？”

“……”他的弟弟把脑袋埋得更深了，仿佛一只小小的鸵鸟在沙堆里点头，“也-也对，以前在学校的时候，你很受欢迎……”

“可是那些只是青春期的好奇。尝试。这么说吧，Newt，有的时候不是每一个十六岁的年轻人都和你一样满足于只是看着禁林里的兔子交配。我……我也曾经是个普通的十六岁。”Theseus叹了口气，伸出手来轻轻抬起他的弟弟的下颌，与那双清澈而害羞的绿眼睛对视，“瞧，Newt，这不是什么值得羞耻的事情。你的同学们只是单纯的瞎，那是他们的问题，不是因为你不够好——实际上，如果你告诉我你真的有这方面的经验，我反而会想要冲去霍格沃茨审讯并且鞭打那个该死的、幸运的Alpha的，因为他竟敢向我甚至还没成年的弟弟下手。”

那样口吻轻松的句子，很少在Theseus口中出现，而Newt不由得吃了一惊，一时怔住。自从进入傲罗办公室工作以来，他的兄长日益忙碌日益严肃，比起一位兄长也越来越像第二位严父。当然，Theseus是不一样的，Newt知道自己的兄长对自己有一根软肋；但Newt同样知道，比起一个软弱的omega，他的哥哥更希望他坚强。

他们已经很久没有这样深聊过了，没有时间，也没有时机。直到今夜——一个注定的夜晚。

Newt是那么、那么紧张。而他没有预料到Theseus会这样宽慰他，就像他们都还很小的时候，Theseus会抱着他入睡，给他系上散开的鞋带，并且笑着牵起他的小手，带他去找邻家的猫。

 

那个Theseus，藏在完美的、挑剔的、严厉的傲罗外表下的Theseus，有一个柔软如云朵的角落，蓬松，明亮，可亲，可以让孩子把整个身体都埋在里面。那熟悉的洁白质感令Newt忽然安心下来，就像他幼时一样，真正地相信着只要有Theseus在——一切都会没事的。

 

“会——会疼吗？”Newt忐忑地问。

Theseus若有所思地反问：“在这之前，你究竟是怎么度过你的发情期的？”

“呃，用魔杖？”

“……魔杖？”Theseus挑起半边眉毛，少见地显露出些许惊讶。

“是啊，魔杖，不然没法用那些缓解发情期的咒语……Theseus？这、这有什么奇怪的吗？Theseus，刚刚你是在——你是在笑吗？”

“不，我没有。”他的兄长望着他，神色一如既往地冷静无波，目光里却充斥着一种难言的、满溢的笑意，令他灰蓝色的眼睛如同星辰一般闪烁着温柔的光芒，“Newt，你看错了。魔杖完全没有问题，一点都没有，这是一个完全正确的解决方案。”

 

然后Newt——他十六岁的弟弟，在终于后知后觉地反应过来究竟刚才发生了什么之后，整个人红成了一颗番茄。他简直难以相信，甚至想转身挖个地洞把自己埋进去，却被他的哥哥一把抓住手臂一把捞回了怀里。

 

“到这里来，Newt。我的错，不会再笑话你了，好吗？”他的兄长在他的后颈低语。男人有力的手臂环绕着他的腰，鼻尖轻轻蹭着他柔软的发顶，那提琴一般低沉的嗓音让少年的心也一同共振，“我向你保证，不会痛的。什么事都不会有。我们遵从妈妈的遗愿，完成结合，然后我就能保护你，你也能去你想去的任何地方——其他的一切都不必改变，无论你我。”

“……”

“我知道你很紧张，Artemis。不如，我们从试一试开始，可以吗？”

“试一试……？”

“是的，试一试。”男人的手指轻轻拨开他额前垂下的卷发，吻了吻少年光洁饱满的额头，声音轻得几乎耳语，“而我会向你证明，我比一根魔杖要好不少。”

 

 

 

“Newt Scamander，你在开我的玩笑吗？！”

“什……什么？不，Jessy，我没有在开玩笑——”

“——你的哥哥Theseus就是个他妈的 ** _性感天神_** ，而你居然比起他的尺寸更好奇禁林里的兔子？！”

“…………Jessy，他是我的哥哥。”

“是啦是啦，他是你哥——不过嘿，你看，他也是一个Alpha啊。”

“……”

我应该感到好奇吗？Newt十分迷茫。

过去的时候，Scamander家的小儿子从来不懂为什么整个霍格沃茨都认为他的哥哥是个性感天神（不管这个美利坚舶来词究竟是什么意思）。是的，Theseus毫无疑问面容英俊，身材高大，年轻有为，并且还有一个叫做Phoebus的中间名——但“性感天神”？？？要不是Newt亲眼目睹过身边beta与omega（还有极个别alpha）同学们的狂热，他那单纯的脑回路几乎要以为这是个精心策划的笑话。

 

可是现在，他不是那么确定了。

他的世界陷入一片白热化的黑暗，雪松与琥珀的气息包裹了他，像环绕在自己腰间的强壮手臂或者Theseus温热的吐息，无处不在。“我们从接吻开始，可以吗？”他的兄长在他的耳边低语。他合着双眼，在黑暗中忐忑地点头，然后感到男人的手指抬起了他的下颌，一个温暖柔软的触感落在他的嘴唇。

不轻不重，却很温和，带着一点点干燥的松香的气息，像融化的烛光无声地滴落在唇尖上。一个单纯的、短暂的轻吻，稍纵即逝，少年几乎还在好奇这从未有过的触感，男人却已经放开了他。Newt怔怔地睁开双眼，眼睫缓慢地眨了一眨，像是初生儿一般地仰视着全新的一切，焦点慢慢凝在Theseus身上。傲罗的拇指摩擦着他的下唇，轻声问：“还好吗？”

“还……还好。”Newt后知后觉地点点头，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，不知是出于紧张还是意犹未尽。

“很好。”Theseus道，目光没有一刻从少年身上离开。他再度开口，声音低而温和，“接下来，我们可以试一个更深的。”

Newt眨了眨眼，神色困惑：“更深的什么？”

男人笑了，只是说：“张开嘴就好。”

“？？什么？Theseu——”他甚至没有来得及说完这句话，就被兄长突如其来的进攻堵住了话语，只能发出一声呜呜的呜咽。Theseus的唇舌已经填上了他的出口，自然而然地长驱直入，柔软湿润的唇舌缠住了他的呼吸乃至一切。Alpha不允许他反应，不允许他抗拒，用嘴唇与舌头索取着omega香甜敏感的口腔，一点点更深地探进去，把少年的氧气与理智都吮得一干二净。Newt根本无法呼吸——他被年长的Alpha揽着后颈，扣着后脑，迎合着男人的深深的索吻，沉进满目金与红的旋涡。他身处暴风眼的中央，无处可逃，浑身的力气都被这湿润的挑逗抽走，膝盖绵软得几乎化成蜜糖。

直到Theseus终于放开了他，Newt才发现自己不知何时已经坐在了Theseus的腿上，手指紧紧攥着男人胸口的衬衫，才没有中途滑落到地上。他吓了一跳，慌忙松开了手，想要逃开却发现腰与腿被兄长揽着，挣脱不开。心跳几乎就在他的喉咙口，少年头晕目眩，浑身的血液都仿佛涌到了脸上，只能紧张地盯着Theseus胸口那块被自己弄乱的衬衫布料。“梅林......”他仍然喘息着，晕红的脸庞上几乎蒙上一层薄薄的汗，简直不敢相信发生了什么，“Theseus？！你究竟从哪里学来的这种……这种……”

“法国人那里。”Theseus眼睛都没有眨一下，他的胸膛微微上下起伏着，凝视的目光蒙着欲望的阴影，“他们的魔法部甚至比英国的更无可救药，这也算是能力的一种了——不过看样子，他们的一切也并非完全无可救药。你说呢，Newt？”

“我——”Newt口干舌燥，再度失语，“你对每一个人都这么做吗？”

“每一个人？”Theseus难得地怔了一怔，继而皱起了眉，“不，你在想什么。”

“那你怎么能那么——那么熟练？”

“熟能生巧，我猜。”Theseus笑了，眼睛里映出烛光般的微光。男人粗糙的指腹爱抚着划过omega细嫩的侧颈，声音低而轻柔，宛若伊甸园的呼唤，“你想试一试么，Artemis？”

“试……试一试？”他的弟弟听上去有些困惑，于是Theseus点点头，带着他自己都不曾察觉的十足的引诱：“我们不正在尝试么？我们可以再来一次，主动权给你，你想怎么样都可以。”

“主动权给我？”

“是的。”Theseus仰起头来，揽住omega的后颈，与他的弟弟额头相抵。他们蓝与绿的双眸在咫尺之间对视，温柔甜蜜的呼吸拂在alpha的脸上。他们之中的兄长低声开口，像是权威的命令，又像循循善诱的教导。“亲吻我，Artemis。你会吗？”

年轻的omega的手犹豫着揽上男人的肩膀，微微侧过脸来。

“是的，就像这样。你可以抱着我，依靠我，Artemis，什么时候都可以。”

Newt慢慢凑了过来，在这样的距离，Alpha可以看见他被烛光映成金色的睫毛与下面长长的阴影。蜂蜜般的香甜气息越来越近，然后他的弟弟微微伸出舌尖，先试探似的舔了一舔他的嘴唇，然后小心翼翼地亲了上来。一下。两下。然后更深。

他太年轻又太不谙人事，不懂得勾引与挑逗，只会单纯地舔弄男人的嘴唇，偶尔轻轻地吮吸——可即使是如此近乎笨拙的单纯亲吻，也能令Theseus硬得难以自持。天啊，他的弟弟！他不该这么想的，可是该死，在接受亲吻的时刻，Theseus满脑子却都是把自己的弟弟按在胯下、前后操干那柔软的小嘴的画面。Newt会很擅长这个的，年轻的傲罗忍不住想——他的弟弟是那么灵巧，那么好学，那么聪明。他会小心翼翼地舔弄自己的顶端，用舌头侍弄男人热硬的柱身，把一整根都努力地吞进去，因为顶在了喉咙口而难受得双眼蒙泪。然后自己可以一次又一次地进入那张小嘴，顶弄omega娇嫩湿润的喉咙深处，最后让omega为他全都吞下去，或者射在Newt的脸上，让那双漂亮的、蒙泪绿眼睛受惊地眯起，睫毛上都挂着白色的浊液——

打住。

Theseus忽然回神。Newt的嘴唇慢慢地离开，一个吻归于结束。少年揽着他的脖子，微微地喘息着，红晕如同潮水一般自他的脸颊向白皙的脖颈流淌，直直没入半开着的睡衣领口。那双明亮的绿眼睛试探着望向他，穿过长长的、不安地颤抖着的睫毛，像一只无辜的、害羞的羔羊。“Theseus。”他呼唤，迟疑又期待地停住了。而在那一刻，Theseus的心忽然被至深的、至深的嫉妒与幸福击中。

 

他不知道还需要多久， **还能** 有多久，但那个终将到来的、拥有了他的弟弟的心的Alpha，必将是世界上最幸运的、 **最可恨** 的人。他将从一位兄长身边将他的Artemis夺走，偷走他最珍贵的宝物，而那终将到来的失去，必将撕裂他的心。

而他还能拥有什么呢？在那一刻，Theseus茫然彷徨，却又在对上Newt的双眼的同时，忽然安静。

“你做得很好。”他直直凝视着那双单纯的、执拗的、美丽的眼睛，深得几乎疼痛的温柔与欲望从他灰蓝色的双眸中流淌。男人笑了，“很好。”

Newt看着他，歪了歪头：“比你有过的其他人都好么？”

“不。”Theseus摇头，忽然倾身偷来一个轻吻。他搂着他的弟弟，力道温柔而不可抗拒，“我从来不把你和别人作比较。”

他从不将Newt和任何人对比，因为那是他的弟弟，他的Artemis，他拥有的唯一，他的 _ **无可比拟**_ 。

 

 

 

两个。三个。更多。更深。接吻伴随着爱抚，爱抚伴随着情动，温度不断攀升，空气中信息素的纠缠也愈加浓重。不知道什么时候开始，Newt已经跨坐在了他的哥哥的胯上，两人同样硬起的下身紧紧相贴。

“好热......”Newt无意识地撕扯着自己的领口，而他的哥哥干脆帮他把领口整个扯开，暴露出omega蒙着红晕与微汗的胸口与肩头。“你在发情。”Theseus说，一边用力地从锁骨一路往下亲到肩头，一边把那些碍事的睡袍往下剥开，有力的手掌一路探到omega丰盈的臀瓣。他在那里揉捏流连，干脆把他的弟弟整个压在了身下更好地探索，像一只大型肉食动物舔弄他的猎物。

“Thes——Theseus，那里不行.......”男人的手掌爱抚到他的大腿内侧的时候，Newt不得不羞赧地夹紧了腿。他知道自己已经湿得一塌糊涂，内裤全然被身体分泌的蜜液浸透，此刻连腿根上大约都是一片湿哒哒的状态——omega的本能自他的身体深处不堪负荷地泄露，而他不愿连这样的不堪都让他的兄长看见。但Theseus的手却没有停下，而是更强势地往深处去，无犹豫地触碰了那深处流着奶与蜜之地。

“Artemis，我想看着你。不要隐藏，我是你的哥哥，你什么都不必隐藏。”隔着一层湿透了的薄薄布料，Alpha的手指揉按着那柔软出水的所在，即使轻轻一下，也足够男人怀中的那句身躯瑟缩地颤抖起来，原本用力夹紧的双腿也情不自禁地放松，让傲罗的手掌趁势按住少年泛红的腿根，把那双白皙柔韧的长腿分开了。一声受惊的呜咽情不自禁地自Newt口中发出，omega本能的恐惧令他想要逃跑，却又被Alpha宽大有力的手掌扣住，动弹不得。

“对，就像这样。”男人轻声说，轻轻抚摸着omega湿哒哒的会阴，浓烈的目光却没有半寸偏移。

那具年轻处子的身体如珠蚌一般被展开了，常年被关在里面的白皙的软肉便显露出来，一句低声的无杖魔法便足够让最后一块布料也掉落。胸口，细腰，窄窄的髋骨与小腹，还有两腿之间那泛着情欲嫣红的那一道，欲开还闭，碰一碰就滴出甜蜜的汁水。

他的声音既像赞叹，又像叹息，“看看你，已经这么湿了。第一次被Alpha摸，就变成这样。”

omega的双腿因这羞耻的言语下意识地想要合拢，却在下一刻，被男人的手指突然进入了。一声呻吟就这样毫无预兆地泄露而出，Newt瞬间扬起脖子，眼眶泛红：“Theseus……！”

“难受吗？”他的兄长亲了亲他的嘴唇温言问道，动作却没有半刻停下的迹象。

Newt咬着嘴唇，却只是摇摇头，声音模模糊糊的：“不是……”

“那么，”年轻的傲罗这回笑了，“舒服吗？”

生性腼腆的孩子没有说话，只有失控的、甜蜜漫长的呻吟，不断从少年浸满情欲的喉咙里流淌而出。

 

Alpha修长的中指与食指在那窄窄的水穴中缓慢地进出着，粗砾的关节卡着穴口摩擦，一次又一次，慢条斯理地玩弄着内里的粉红软肉，把omega的深处慢慢碾开了。这个地方还那么小，那么嫩，没有经历过丝毫人事，即使只是普通的指奸就足以令单纯的omega的理智支离破碎——Theseus情不自禁地想，若是其他的Alpha，会把他的弟弟欺负成什么样子呢？那么湿润的入口，对任何人来说都是最直白的邀请：直接进去也无妨，即使只有十六岁，这具稚嫩的身体已经如红透了的石榴一般成熟，想要被进入，想要满足，想要承负起Alpha的子嗣。可他的弟弟——那样单纯、那样善良、那样不设防的Artemis，又怎么会明白Alpha天性里卑劣的欲望？

他们会占有他，操他，让他哭泣，仿佛永世不停，直到让他怀上他们的孩子，白色的精液从omega的宫腔一路灌满到合不拢的小穴，淌个不停。

 

不。他不能忍受。

这个念头叫他不悦，又叫他凭空里生出暴戾的绝望。Alpha的保护欲在他的血管里奔涌，即使是一个桃色的猜想，都叫年轻的傲罗难以容忍——他不能容忍Newt受到伤害，正如他不能容忍 ** _别的Alpha触碰Newt的手_** 。

在这世上，又怎么会有第二个Alpha如 ** _他_** 一般珍惜他的弟弟，珍惜Artemis的柔软与美丽，珍惜这具躯体里灵魂的闪光？

不可能的，绝不。只有他能保护Newt，只有 ** _他Theseus Pheobus Scamander_** ，Scamander家族的主人，Newt唯一的兄长，唯一的血与骨。

 

“准备好了吗，”他伏在Newt的耳边，手指从那缱绻甜蜜的软肉中撤出，“我的弟弟？”

Newt卷发凌乱，在情欲的欢愉中浸润过的绿眼睛望着他，然后伸手挽住他的脖子，把脸埋在他的颈窝边上点了点头，又点了点头。“我们答应过妈妈的。”

“是的，”Alpha喃喃地重复，“我们答应过她的。”

忽然之间，他的弟弟的绿眼睛羞涩而躲闪地望向他：“结、结合的话……我是不是应该跪着比较好？”

而Theseus的呼吸在胸口窒了一窒才找到出口，点了点头：“是。”

又交换了几个亲吻——这一回Newt已经熟练多了，自然多了——年长的傲罗将他的弟弟推倒在床上，omega被揉捏出红色指痕的雪白脊背在他眼前乖顺地伏下，像一只猫一样跪着。“对，就是这样，Artemis。”他摸了一把omega的后颈，继而倏地起身。

“Theseus？”Newt的困惑只持续了一秒，继而男人充满掌控欲的爱抚又回到了他的身上。然后沉甸甸的、坚实的热度贴上了他光裸微凉的脊背，Theseus的胸膛与他的后背紧紧相拥，亲昵的粘腻的吻也落在他的耳边：“抱歉，我得去脱掉衣服。”

“没事，只是......”然而他未尽的无措与话语全都堵在了喉咙里。因为Theseus扳过他的下巴忽然吻住了他，然后在这唇舌津液的交换间，Alpha庞大的、偌大的头部进入了他。梅林啊——Newt想要呻吟惊呼，却被堵住了一切出口，只能在男人的掌控中发出可怜的呜咽。那根狰狞高热的巨物一寸寸顶开他绵密缠绵的内壁，而omega的眼睛一点点睁大，连眼尾都难以自制地微微洇出水红。

怎么会那么——那么大？那么烫？那么满？他从未被这样深地入侵过，被那根东西胀得生疼，几乎以为自己的胃部都要被顶到了。他跪在床上，看不见身后的场景，只有那滚烫坚硬的存在感，宛若赤白的铁一般深深楔进他的身体里，熨烫着他紧紧包裹的每一寸敏感娇嫩，叫他的一切理智都蒸发成一缕白烟。他从未觉得如此脆弱，又从未觉得如此满足，仿佛被填满、被侵犯便是他生了十六年第一次领会到的本能。

Newt喘息着，因这前所未有的体验而头晕目眩。Theseus不断地亲吻他，细碎而温和：“疼吗？”

Newt只是摇头，眉头因难耐的、陌生的情欲而微微聚拢。“不，Theseus，”他说，夹着细细的喘息，“这只是有点......”

“陌生？”

“……嗯，陌生。”

“没事。”他的兄长亲了亲他雪白的后颈，目光暗了一暗，“熟能生巧。”

少年扭过头来，神色中流露出些许迷惑，“怎么熟能生巧？”

Theseus只是亲吻他：“这样。”

 

男人温热有力的手掌揉住少年丰盈的臀肉捏了及捏，多看了两眼自己的分身没入omega身体的场景，然后卡住少年窄窄的骻，前后动作起来。开始很缓慢，他俯身拥抱着他的弟弟，和缓地、小幅地抽送着——那么温和，那么无害，就着蜜液的摩擦如同丝绸或是皮草，自然、顺滑又温热，那带着一点刺激的愉悦足以令人放松。Alpha一边握住他的弟弟翘起的那根，一边抱着怀中omega，前后摇动着、取悦着这具十六岁的身体。等到听见Newt那被情欲浸透的嗓音与呻吟，Theseus才加快了节奏。

他本想要克制，却发现自己做不到。那么那么紧，那么热，那么那么湿甜美，每一次操进去都能听见咕叽咕叽的水声——那是蜜液与软肉被顶开的声音，透明的汁水顺着他们交合的地方溢出来，被快速的抽插弄得只能向omega的腿根流去。他的弟弟紧紧地包裹着他，让他欲仙欲死；那些娇嫩敏感的穴肉正像Newt本人一样紧紧地缠着他，无措地颤抖着、贴合着，似乎一寸也不能离开他，没了他的操干就会死去——而光是他的弟弟的依赖，就能让他兴奋得立刻就高潮，或是立刻变得更硬。

Theseus克制不住地把自己往更深的地方送去：他想要更多，更多， _ **想要Newt更依赖他一点**_ ，再怎么多都不够，最好把他的弟弟永远拴在他的腰上，像他们幼时一样哪儿都别去，形影不离。Alpha更深更猛地操进去，高大的身躯整个把他的omega罩在身下，顶出Newt一声再难压抑的哭泣。初经人事的身躯受不住这样浓烈的刺激，omega的四肢发软，几乎要跪不住——可他的兄长不会允许他逃跑，因此他被揽着腰重新带了回来，正赶上一记用力的深进。

 

太深也太浓的爱意交织在这动作里，Newt无处可去，只能沉溺。他听见自己带着哭腔的细碎央求，以及他的哥哥在他耳边的柔声低哄，夹杂着粘腻的水声一起，交织成模糊的、滚热的、玫瑰色的湖水。世界上的一切都远去了，好像隔着深深的水，他无从分辨究竟发生了些什么，只剩下那火热硕大的一根在他的身体里挺动，像是原始的、唯一的根源。像是他拥有的一切。

白热的快感攫住了他，又夺去了他。直到最后那一个瞬间，Alpha的顶端操进他的生殖腔的那一个瞬间，他的世界才忽然凝结归于一点。omega本能地蜷起身体，内里的软肉也颤抖着缩紧了，简直不知是要驱逐还是要迎接。他们在这剧烈的快感中喘息着安静了一会儿，然后随着最后一记冲刺，结在omega的深处膨胀开来。它是那么大，大得Newt想要尖叫却出不了声，卡在少年娇小的宫口上，时刻提醒着他被侵犯的愉悦与受孕的本能。

“Theseus，Theseus……”Newt的声音无措地颤抖，他慌张地抓住兄长的手。随着精液不停的洗刷浇灌，Newt的小腹也随之痉挛颤抖。剧烈的高潮把他的大脑燃烧成一片极乐的空白，他的双腿绵软无力地打开着，继续承受Alpha尚未结束的受孕。

“ **我在** 。”他的哥哥低声回答他的呼唤，亲吻他的耳廓。他们十指相扣。Theseus温柔地舔吻少年雪白的后颈，然后下一刻，他咬住那里的腺体，合齿咬破。

 

他们的父亲就是在这张床上占有了他们的母亲，而他今天亦在这里占有他。

这张床只属于Scamander家的主人和夫人。

 

血液与气息交织在一起，蜂蜜与雪松。他们结合了。

 

 

 

fin

 

 

 


End file.
